Precious Possession
by kay-and-ki
Summary: Dealing with the structures and webs of the ghost vortex can be very dangerous for such a young girl. What happens when she becomes the second strongest halfa? Dx? R & R T: for violence
1. Chapter 1

_Who's that girl?_

_Begin: 5/7/06_

_End:_

_Author Starchill, EternalStarfire, Starchild, Starflower, Starfireheaven, etc. ME!_

_Summary: The webs of the ghost vortex have been sealed off for construction for a month or so. But someone doesn't pay attention to their duties. You should know what happens. Dx? R & R_

_(My POV)_

_Good bye..._

"_Beep, Beep, BEEP!"_ I opened my eyes to an awful sound. Of course, it had, no; it has to be the alarm clock. Anyway. I climbed out of bed, letting my almost see through nightgown flow behind my tracks. I trail to my new bathroom and look in the mirror. Ugh. Never have I ever seen the darkening bags slump under my eyes like Idaho potatoes. '_I need a break... Maybe I can stay home from school, yet home is so far away. This... This isn't home at all.' _I slump onto my NEW toilet seat, of course it's down, and rest my chin on the palm of my hand. My eyes corner traces the bedroom beyond my open bathroom door. I sigh, looking at all the boxes around that need to be emptied. '_I am so more of a morning person but this... This is unbearable...'_

"Good morning sweetheart!" says my mother, Sue as I walked down into the kitchen. "How about some pancakes and waffles for a new year and a new home?" She smiled.

I gave a shy smile back, "Yes, mother, thank you."

I had finished the beastly huge cakes in a flash, gulped down my OJ, and tucked the strawberries in my cheek. What kid shouldn't eat breakfast, it just wouldn't be right for their health. '_Oh no, I sound like a hippie tree hugger... Or worse, even Aunt Clara.' _I packed my back pack with the new supplies I had, and threw it over my shoulders. '_Cell Phone, check. Etc, check.' _I remarked myself. I straightened out my skirt. I checked the calendar, '_it's the twelfth of September.' _Joy...

I sighed walking among the cracking leaves at my feet, they seemed to mimic me, look at how the wind had let them curl in circles. The wind pressing up further on my legs made me instantly push my skirt down in a Marilyn Monroe style, but I however was not amused. I shook the leaves away, and continued my path to my new school. I couldn't help but smile to the new neighborhood that towered above me. I started to skip. Up a hill I skipped but saw something strange towering above the hill. I climb up as the wind plays with my skirt again.

Down below was a tall brick building. What possibly made it look tall was a rather UFO looking piece above the building, and hanging from the side was a sign... _"Fenton." _So as again, I continued, but couldn't help but stare as I got closer. A sound of a door slamming struck my heart into a stop. Three teenagers ran out laughing with back packs. I hid behind the buildings brick wall, shuttered and shy.

"I never knew that when you say "Booger" milk flies out of your nose!" The African American kid said. I observed him. '_Yep, total immature nerd.' _Just look at that corny red-orange hat and the get up. '_Well at least he's not goth, he'd look so worse.' _

"Shut up, Tucker." The girl laughed, her retro green earrings jumping with her head. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." A tear formed in the corner of her eye from the laughter. As she wiped it her mascara smeared across her temple. I starred at her outfit and was quite amused. '_Nice style.'! _

"No seriously, dude, she'll do it!" Announced the third, a not so neither "nerd nor goth" like character, but he seemed so humble. He jumped off the buildings stoop and the laughter died to smiles. "Come on!" He worded, "We're going to be late for school..."

They started to walk off. I peered my head around the corner, gripping the edge, starring.

'_One of them lives in a quite interesting home...' _

As the goth and nerd walked with their friend in the middle, he has seemed to stop while they walked ahead. The fourteen looking year old turned around with a glare. I slapped my back to the wall. '_He didn't see me...'_

The goth turned around with Tucker, "Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny walked towards the corner of the wall. I held by breath and rushed to hide behind a dumpster. Danny turned past the corner and down into the alley.

The goth was concerned, "Well?"

He turned back to them and walked off, "It felt like someone was watching us... There's no one there though, no worries Sam."

She smiled safely.

I stood up and brushed myself off. Once they were out of sight, I continued my journey once again.


	2. Casper High Surprises

Chapter 2: Casper High's surprise

(Danny's POV)

I laughed entering Casper high with my two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Enjoying the brief smell of Sloppy Joes down from the cafeteria, enjoying the new season of fall, but that was all ruined as my pants were reached to my ears instead of a smile. The annoying sound of a clown laughing had crept into my ears, making a glare.

I gave the annoyed tone, "Dash..."

He laughed more at my anger, and then pushed me over. I hadn't noticed but my shoes were tied together, thanks to Juan, so obviously I fell. Pants up tight, shirt up to my head, and shoes tied; laying there on the cold titled floor.

Another voice which seemed like a clown's rang over my body, Mr. Lancer.

A soft hand with black nail polish swept down in front of me, my savior. We blushed as she helped me up, "Thanks Sam."

I peered over to see Mr. Lancer standing on a box, screaming into a microphone. He seemed aggressive as always, "FELLOW STUDENTS OF CASPER HIGH! DON'T BE FLATTERED OR TO EXCITED ABOUT OUR NEW EXCHANGE STUDENT COMING HERE. SHE IS VERY FAMOUS FROM HER TITLE, BUT THOUGH SHALL NOT GET HER AUTOGRAPH EVERYDAY. YOU WILL TREAT HER WELL AND RESPECT HER AUTHORITY!"

Tucker yelled, hoping it was, "Is it Ember?"

Mr. Lancer scowled at that name and couldn't forget it, "NO. She is!"

The school doors opened and a girl stepped in. I... I couldn't help but stare. Was this the new one? How come I have never seen her on MTV or special things like that?

She had gorgeous tanned skin, not a single slice or scar from acne; in fact, there's not even a zit on her face! Her long luscious brunette hair flowed a bit with a golden broach parted on her dome like a crown. Cherry earrings matched her lips, and a stomach FLAT showing all. She had a tight black shirt, a green skirt, and dark nylons with green X's.

A scream flew me out of daze, and I noticed my chin soaked with drool.

"Sam! Sam!" I yelled shaking her. "You alright?"

"It... It's Patricia Rose-Ann Bloom! No I'm not alright! She stands out for the rights of dressing the way girls want to dress; she always has the best opinions on mature stuff like that. See this shirt, if it weren't for her, I'd get caught from the school's dress code!" She sighed, "Though she may or may not be Goth, she's one of my idols."

Tucker smirked, "So she's not some Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan?"

The smile rolled down into a frown on Sam's face, "Of course not!"

I rolled my eyes and was distracted again by the woofing of men. I turned around seeing the football team run up to her.

Juan from the behind had secretly smelled her hair and fainted, the nerds drooled like I did; and the most popular girls squealed. Dash leaned against a drinking fountain trying to look cool, "So... Patricia... What's up?" He slipped on the metal and onto the button, screaming at cold water soaking his jacket.

Patricia blushed, "Um."

"It's my turn." Tucker took off his hat, licked his hand, and rubbed it back smoothly through his hair. I rolled my eyes seeing this wasn't going to turn out well. He stepped up to the plate, "Hey doll, I'm Tucker, or you can just call me Tuck." He held out a hand with little curls of black hair and dandruff sticking to it.

Patricia shivered, "Um."

"Students! What did I say?" Mr. Lancer pushed them all away. "Go back to your classes before your teachers mark you tardy!"

Pouting, the jocks, popular, and nerds walked off and down their halls. I waved a hand in Sam's face to get her attention, "C'mon Sam, Tuck." I walked behind slowly but didn't dare to look at Patricia Rose-Ann Bloom.

"Mr. Fenton." I heard Lancer's cracking voice cackle towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks, heart racing, and annoyed. "Will you attend to show Miss Bloom around the school, seeing you aren't the normal one to swoon over the high standards of people, it should give you a taste of feeling worthy."

I gritted and clenched, "Yes sir." I turned around and walked up to his face. _'Harsh aren't you?'_

"And make sure she gets to class too; take your time for thirty minutes." He walked off with a snotty smile.

My face expression changed to a mellow yet shy tide, "May I carry your books, ms..."

She smiled, "Bloom! But you may call me Patricia, just Patricia. And yes, you may; thank you."

The walk around was pure silence, and awkward. The only sounds that echoed were teachers yelling at students who didn't obey or they didn't do their homework, the sound of pencils dropping, balls pounding onto hard wooden floors from the gym, and chairs creaking.

30 minutes have passed; it was time to go back.

"Do you have your schedule?" I croaked.

"Yes, I do, it came in the mail." She seemed fascinated by the trophies of our school.

"What is your class?" I coughed.

She threw her head fast towards me, "Its Math."

I froze at her pure blue eyes starring at mine; they seemed to be smiling in delight.

I smiled, "Alright then! I'll take you there!"

(My POV Patricia)

Yes, he is very humble indeed. I chirped, "You know, I never have been in a actual high school before."

He focused on the directions of the halls, "Really?"

"Well, you know being famous and all." I shrugged.

And from there, it was another awkward silence, but I wasn't the type to be quiet really, "Fenton is it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Danny Fenton." He put out a CLEAN hand. I shook it proudly.

Then it hit me. '_FENTON! He's the one who lives in that building._'

Danny asked, "So what exactly are you known for?"

I clapped two hands behind my back, "Well, I made one album about five years ago, but it didn't sell much... Um, I make my own clothes and designs... I run for opinions... I'm rich... And I have acted in one movie." I laughed, "You can't expect me to be a Lindsay Lohan or Paris Hilton."

Danny smiled. 'No I can't.'


End file.
